


Zeb is a giant kitty

by kristsune



Series: Make Love Not Death Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, and purple fuzz, inspired by prompt list, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeb is a giant kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble inspired by this [prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/142663020544/josephjtoye-you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but) Rebloggable version found [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/142667700844/zeb-is-a-giant-kitty)

Kallus was enjoying his evening off by watching a holovid that came out ages ago. He had heard it was fantastic and was happy to finally be able to watch it. He was reclined on the couch that he and Zeb had installed in the common room for more comfortable seating. 

He heard Zeb come in, “How did skulking in the cantina for information go?” Kallus called through the ship.

Zeb didn’t answer but Kallus wasn’t too worried. Zeb had never been a fan of skulking for information. He rather just beat it out of someone. Kallus can’t really fault him for that, it is generally the more entertaining version of intel gathering. Zeb will join him when he is good and ready. 

Kallus was just really getting into the vid when he felt a heavy weight on top of him. Zeb literally just crawled over the couch and layed down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Kallus’ waist and just nuzzled his head right into his chest. 

Kallus almost opened his mouth to complain that he literally just washed this suit and finally got all the purple fuzz off of it, but after seeing how comfortable the big Lasat looked he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even if his feet were sticking off the end of the couch. 

Instead he just reached out and scritches behind Zeb’s ear and started his holovid again. He heard Zeb make a contented sigh and snuggle in closer. At least Kallus will still be able to finish his holo.


End file.
